


butterflies

by seuls94



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Love Confessions, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 04:09:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17114201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seuls94/pseuds/seuls94
Summary: it’s the first day of summer when yerim realizes that she is in love.like i’m hypnotized, i’m drawn closer butterfliesi follow the never ending blue skyin this world filled with just us





	butterflies

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic im ever publishing, but i wrote this in like 30 mins because joyri posted a picture together for the first time in more than a year and i needed to get my feelings out.  
> title is from butterflies by red velvet

it’s the first day of summer when yerim realizes that she is in love.

she’s sitting in the passenger seat of sooyoung’s car, windows down and the breeze filling the car, cooling them down from the heat. it’s almost sunset, with the sky lit up in a golden light that falls across sooyoung’s face.

she looks like a painting. yerim tells her so.

sooyoung just laughs, reaching over to hold her hand, rubbing her knuckles with her thumb. “you’re too sweet, you know that?”

yerim blushes and turns her gaze back to the window, watching the sun weave in and out of the trees along the side of the road. the rays of light come directly through every so often, blinding her eyes until she can only see spots in her vision.

“hey. don’t stare at the sun, you’ll hurt your eyes,” sooyoung nudges her gently, pulling yerim’s gaze back towards her.

“i can’t help but stare at beautiful things,” a grin begins to fill yerim’s face, “that’s why i always stare at you.”

sooyoung turns her eyes from the road to stare at yerim, a look of disbelief on her face. “isn’t being cheesy my thing? you’re supposed to be the one blushing uncontrollably when i compliment you.”

“i can’t help that you look so beautiful.”

sooyoung really does look beautiful, the sunset lighting up the golden flecks in her eyes, illuminating the natural glow her skin exudes. she’s smiling, a toothy grin filling her whole face and causing her eyes to squint.

sooyoung rubs her thumb against yerim’s knuckles again, and she can hardly control her heart beat.

“you’re lucky we’re almost back at my house by now because i don’t know how much longer i can wait to kiss you.”

now yerim’s heart is really beating fast, and she feels her chest filling up in a way it never has, and the butterflies in her stomach are soaring, and-

oh.

is this what it feels like to be in love?

yerim decides it is.

“sooyoung?”

“yeah?”

“i’m in love with you.”

the car briefly swerves on the road as sooyoung looks away again to stare at yerim, who has averted her gaze to stare at the her feet, analyzing the chipped polish on her toes. “you don’t have to say it back, i was just- never mind, ignore me.” yerim feels the car come to an abrupt stop along the side of the road as sooyoung unbuckles her seat belt.

“yerim? look at me, babe.”

yerim looks up slowly, and the butterflies swarm in her stomach again, beating their wings furiously.

sooyoung is staring at her with most gentle, tender, loving look in her eyes as her hands reach up to hold yerim’s face. her thumb strokes her cheek, where yerim can feel that she’s blushing uncontrollably.

“i love you, too. i was waiting to tell you because i didn’t know if it was too soon but-“ she doesn’t get to finish her confession because suddenly yerim is seizing forward to kiss her.  
when their lips meet, the butterflies break free from her stomach, filling up every inch of her body with love. someone’s hands are in someone’s hair, someone began to kiss the other’s neck, both of them are breathing too heavily, and all they can feel is love.


End file.
